


Ocean’s Kiss

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Choi Beomgyu, Baby Huening Kai, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Huening Kai, Top Huening Kai, Whipped Huening Kai, bad boy huening kai, one love sided but not
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Choi Beomgyu tidak boleh terluka. Setidaknya itu kata Hueningkai.Tidak boleh terluka tentu saja meliputi, ia yang terjatuh, ia yang tergelinding tiba-tiba, atau ia yang putus cinta.(“Kak, boleh bercerita tentang suatu hal? Cerita tentang semesta. Semesta yang akhirnya dapat mencium samuderanya.Apakah ia, sekiranya dapat sedikit berbahagia?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ocean’s Kiss

Choi Beomgyu tidak boleh terluka. Setidaknya itu kata Hueningkai.

Tidak boleh terluka tentu saja meliputi, ia yang terjatuh, ia yang tergelinding tiba-tiba, atau ia yang putus cinta.

Poin satu dan kedua tampaknya agak sedikit konyol. Tetapi untuk poin ketiga, ayalnya Hueningkai tidak perlu repot untuk sekedar memikirkannya, karena Beomgyu sendiri (sedari mereka yang berteman sejak kecil) tidak terlihat dekat dengan siapa-siapa dan memiliki hubungan romantis dengan siapa-siapa.

Dekat pun hanya padanya. Hubungan romantis juga pada siapa?

_Stick game?_

“ _Um_ , permisi... aku belum hafal jalanan rumah ini, boleh bantu antarkan aku?” Choi Beomgyu mencicit. Melempar pandang pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan kupluk putih abu-abu di kepalanya.

Tampak dari raut mukanya, anak itu tampak agak sedikit brutal. Lihat, _ompong_. Pasti nakal.

Diaㅡanak laki-laki ituㅡtersenyum, lebih terlihat seperti mendengus. Mendekati Beomgyu yang sedang berjalan di turunan taman kanak-kanak tempat mereka belajar.

Awalnya anak lelaki itu hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan siput yang kebetulan lewat.

Dia nggak ada kerjaan, jadi kerjain dia (siput) aja.

“Ayo!” Balas baik-baiknya tetapi malah Beomgyu yang ragu.

_Seram_.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat dia mendekat. Tertepis kesadaran bahwa sedari tadi seharusnya ia sudah pulang. Meminta tolong pada anak ini, mungkin adalah jalan satu-satunya. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba menerima kesempatan atas pelontaran tolong yang ia lempar sendiri, tadi. Kalau macam-macam, 'kan tinggal tendang saja.

“Aku Kai.” Perkenalan yang tidak Beomgyu minta saat tangan pemilik bernama Kai-Kai ini perlahan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Padahal Beomgyu lebih tinggi, tetapi kenapa anak lelaki kecil ompong ini malah bersikap kurang ajar begini?

_Tidak takut dipukul?_

“Tidak. Jangan panggil aku Kai deh, soalnya temen-temen suka ketuker kalo kamu panggil aku begitu. Kai nama pamanku juga omong-omong...” Beomgyu hanya mengangguk.

_Tidak bertanya._

“Panggil aku Hueningkai. Semesta.”

Lalu diam, Beomgyu tidak tau harus mengatakan apa saat Kai mengatakan semesta. Kata itu kan berarti semua jagat raya? Beomgyu bingung, bagi pemikiran anak kecil seperti dia hal itu tidak sampai pada otaknya.

Tetapi (lagi-lagi) Beomgyu hanya mengangguk. Hingga pada akhirnya tujuan mereka sampai berkat petunjuk kecil-kecil Beomgyu.

Rumah bercat putih tulang, punya kolam ikan koi di depannya, punya tanaman Monstera di depannya (yang berdaun raksasa tetapi daunnya bolong-bolong memanjang, itu). Dan, baru tersadar.

_Itu... 'kan rumah Kai juga punya?_

“Kamu tinggal sama aku, ya?” Tanya Hueningkai bingung saat sudah sampai di depan rumahnya sendiri. Pintu rumah bernomor 24 warna coklat.

Tas hitam Hueningkai yang tertenteng direkatkan pada punggung. Ia menarik-tarik pelan ke depan karena Choi Beomgyu agaknya lamban sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sangat lamban.

“ _Eh_... engga kok,” cicit Beomgyu.

Hueningkai mengatupkan kedua alisnya sehingga tampak menjadi satu, ia memajukan tubuh condongnya. “Tapi ini rumah aku! Kamu pasti mau tinggal sama aku!”

Beomgyu menggeleng. Dia sedang dituduh.

Antara bingung, takut, kesal ia mulai mengatupkan bibirnya tanda ia tidak mampu menjawab tuduhan Hueningkai atau sekedar mengelak.

Berbeda dengan Beomgyu yang ingin menangis, Hueningkai makin-makin menukikkan alisnya tajam. Menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang usai begitu saja saat seorang wanita menepuk pantatnya dengan keras.

“Kai! Mama nggak ngajarin kamu nakal sama temen kamu ya Huening Kai Kamal!” Teriaknya, yang ternyata adalah mama Kai.

Satu tepukan keras pada pantat ternyata tidak menghentikan aksi intimidasi bocah itu. Kai masihlah melotot pada Beomgyu, membuat bocah yang lebih tua satu tahun menangis dengan keras.

“AAAA! mama... _hiks_ , Beomie takut.” Lalu terburu-buru membuka pintu bernomor 25 sebelah rumah Hueningkai yang tidak berjarak, alias yang berhadap-hadapan (itu), yang juga tanpa sadar dirinya telah melukai tangannya hingga berdarah.

Choi Beomgyu lantas saja menggelosor seperti kain pel yang disampirkan pada kursi. Ia menutup matanya dengan wajah menghadap lantai.

Punggungnya baru akan diinjak oleh kaki mungil Huening Kai Kamal untuk dibangunkan, tetapi, seorang wanita keluar dari pintu bernomor 25 itu terlebih dahulu. Hueningkai beringsut mundur saat wanita itu memekik.

“Yaampun darah! Beomgyu Beomgyu... bangun, nak!” Paniknya.

Dan sejak saat itu, Hueningkai berjanji bahwa di masa depan Choi Beomgyu tidak boleh terluka. Entah apapun itu, dia tidak layak untuk terluka. Karena nyatanya, Beomgyu mengidap _Hemofilia_.

Mungkin, menjaganya adalah satu-satunya cara, _pikirnya_. Setidaknya agar Beomgyu tetap ada di dunia.

  
  
  


“Selamat pagi!” Sapa Hueningkai saat tiba di ruang makan keluarga Choi. Ia mengacak rambut Beomgyu impulsif. Choi Beomgyu yang sedang asik memasukkan sarapan ke mulutnya tidak membalas, dibalas oleh mama— _mama Beomgyu_ sebagai gantinya.

“Kai, sarapan!” Titahnya, yang dibalas cengiran menggeleng.

“Nggak tante, Semesta udah kenyang. Kenyang liat anak tante yang manisnya kelewatan.” Dan tendangan didapatkan tulang kering Kai karena ucapannya barusan.

Beomgyu melotot, “Nggak usah rese pagi-pagi. Semesta semesta apa coba, jelek.” Dibalas gigitan Hueningkai pada pipi Beomgyu. Ia terkikik.

“Bodo. Gemes sih.” Katanya yang mulai duduk di kursi sebelah Beomgyu.

“Lagian kan bener, ini Semesta. Terus ini Samuderanya.” Hueningkai berkelakar lagi, sambil menepuk bahu Beomgyu pelan.

Ia mengambil tomat yang tidak dimakan di atas piring pemuda itu. Lantas memakannya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, Beomgyu selesai dengan sarapannya. Sedikit lagi mereka berangkat sekolah.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikir Huening Kai Kamal. Tidak tau saja, kalau Beomgyu kan punya mata yang elang, jeli.

Beomgyu melotot, “ _Lo_...” Hueningkai menaikkan satu alisnya. Membuatnya seperti pinguin kebanyakan drama. Lagaknya.

”...berantem _lagi?_ ” Sukses.

Tebak Beomgyu mendarat sempurna pada gores lurus di pipi Kai.

Yang ditanya (atau tebak seharusnya kita sebut) diam. Mengulur waktu setidaknya sampai tidak didamprat Beomgyu. Tetapi sayang, Beomgyu sudah lebih dahulu menjambak rambut Hueningkai dengan jambakan kasih sayang ala sahabat katanya.

“Berantem aja terus, terus-terus sampe lo botak di tangan gue.” Kecam Beomgyu. Yang setelahnya, ia mengilang di balik tembok abu-abu dan meninggalkan Hueningkai yang menampilkan muka antara bingung, terlecehkan, dan khawatir.

_Bukankah helai rambut juga tajam? Ia tidak terluka kan?!_

Hueningkai berlari. Mengejar Beomgyu yang sudah menduduki motor gede Hueningkai dan memakai helm yang seharusnya dipakai Kai.

“Kak, tungguin! Jangan sentuh-sentuh. _Bahaya!_ ”

* * *

_Hueningkai itu... bagaimana?_

Jika Beomgyu yang ditanya seperti itu, maka Beomgyu pasti akan menjawab. _Posesif_.

Posesif kepada dirinya entah karena apa.

Bahkan, tidak jarang ia berpikir. Hueningkailah ayahnya. Seperti sekarang ini, perihal kantong tangan, Hueningkai tidak henti-hentinya (dan tidak lupa-lupanya) membujuknya untuk memakainya.

“Selamat sampai tujuan. _Dah_ , belajar yang rajin ya. _Nih_ , pakai dulu kantong tangannya.”

Beomgyu mendengus. Mengabaikan.

“Nggak.”

“Apa perlu dipakein?”

“Nggak.”

“Terus maunya gimana? Masa iya nggak kasian sama gue, Kak. Kasian dong jadi babu lo terus selama 15 tahun.”

“Kan gue nggak minta. Yaudah _sih_ , Kai. Berhenti lah jadi kayak ayah gue, _stop_. _You need to stop_. Cari yang lebih berhak lo perhatiin selain gue. Gue juga nggak mau liat lo ngurusin gue selama sisa hidup lo. _You.. you deserve it, but not this.._.” Beomgyu memelankan suaranya di akhir namun Hueningkai hanya tersenyum kecil.

Pertahanan Beomgyu lemah. Maka setelahnya, Hueningkai dengan tergesa memakaikan kantong tangan berbulu netral pada tangan ringkih Beomgyu sebelum pemuda itu sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

“Nggak papa. Gue juga nggak merasa keberatan, _kok_ , Kak. Sampai saatnya tiba nanti ada yang gantiin gue ngerawat lo, lo bakal masih tetep jadi anak kesayangan gue. Anak pungut.” Ia tertawa, mencoba membuat lelcucon yang tampaknya tidak banyak membuat suasana aneh disekitarnya menghilang yang namun ini seperti abu-abu.

Tidak hilang.

  
Meski kamu menyampur warna lain pada atasnya. Ia tetap tidak hilang.

“ _Nah_ , udah selese pake alat keamanannya. Sekarang, ayo gue anter ke kelas.” Katanya, Hueningkai lalu menggandeng Beomgyu erat.

Kalimatnya waktu _itu_ mungkin bukan sebuah akhir bagi mereka. Ini mungkin adalah awal yang baru. Awal yang baru tanpa mereka tau (atau Hueningkai), bahwa, disana, ada bintang utama yang bukanlah dia.

Mungkin ia memang bukan bintang utama dalam kisah cinta romansa ini. Tetapi setidaknya, ia berharap untuk sekali saja, ada kisah bahagia di lembar-lembar terakhirnya.

Juga rasanya, baru kemarin Hueningkai membilang tentang romansa-romansa _ini_. Sang bintang utama sudah bersinar lebih cepat.

Hueningkai merasa tercekat. Saat-saat Beomgyu dengan riang dan sumringahnya berkata.

“Kai, lo tau kan kapten basket sekolah kita?”

“ _Hm?_ Siapa?”

“ _Taehyun!_ Kang Taehyun! _Dia... dia nembak gue..._ ”

Dan bunga dalam alam semesta gugur ditimpa angin-anginannya.

Semesta telah kehilangan harapan perasaannya pada samudera.

Samudera telah berpasangan dengan bintang utamanya.


End file.
